My Life Would suck without you
by GiGiFaCex3
Summary: “6 Months. 6 Months.” I stared into the mirror with bloodshot eyes. “6 months!” I yelled. I took the knife and let the blood roll down my arms. I couldn’t take it anymore. I fell to the floor, and I felt the comforting darkness. “It’s over.”
1. First Day

MY LIFE WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT

YOU

Prologue:

"6 Months. 6 Months." I stared into the mirror with bloodshot eyes. "6 months!" I yelled. I took the knife and let the blood roll down my arms. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the floor, and I felt the comforting darkness. "It's over." I held the phone close to my ear. Those were the perfect words to end my day.

Chapter 1:First Day

It was the day before the 1st day of middle school and boy was I excited. "OMG Ino, I seriously can't wait until tomorrow. What are you going to wear anyway,?" I asked in my light voice.

"Ok well that I don't know , I have tons of clothes just waiting for me to pull them out." Ino answered

"EWWWWW! Why are you guys worrying bout that. Like The important thing is BOYS!" TenTen yelled.

"Point right there. We could be bagging like seriously." Ino Started

"Wow! You guys are like boy magnets." I said like it was a bad thing.

"NOOOOO REALLYY!" TenTen yelled in my ear.

I took a look at my watch. "Oh guys I'm outie cause I need to get home early for school tomorrow."

"Alright, peace." They both said at the same time. I walked out Ino's house admiring the beauty of this summer. "Look's like it's over." I stared at the sky. It was a lavender purple. "I wish it could stay like this forever." I soon walked home and opened the door. "Goodnight", I said to myself. I quickly threw shorts on and stayed with my tank top. I got in my bed, pulled the covers and fell asleep.

BEEEP!BEEP! I awoke into the morning light. "WOOOOO! It's the first day of school!" I ran into the bathroom took a 10 min. shower and ran back upstairs. I took a purple top with a white one under, threw on jeans and let my hair out. I went in my closet and got my purple lined white Nikes. I got my flower book bag and headed out the door. No one was in the house, I looked at the time. "YESSS! It's time to go!" I got my I pod and plugged it in my ears. I walked out the house, and onto the street where I had to walk to the bus stop.

"Hey Ino, and Hinata." I called out once I seen them talking at the bus stop.

"Hey buddy", Ino said smiling. I looked around to see the other kids at the bus stop.

"OMG, I cannot believe we are actually going into 6th grade!" Hinata screamed.

"Diesel! You getting all overly excited over that I mean like it's just 6th!"Hinanta looked as if she was gunna kill me. She started walking toward me until the bus arrived.

"Just in time!" I said laughing.

"Yeah but next time it wont be in time." Hinata yelled at me.

We soon walked to the bus and got on, looking for a place to sit together.

"Hey girls." TenTen yelled.

"Hey loser!" I yelled.

"SHUTUP!"

"YOU"

"Why don't the both of you shut the hell up!" Hinata yelled.

We soon were very quite. I looked at the morning sky. It was a very bright day and the sky was clear.

"_Oh today is such a beautiful day. I said in my head."_

"_Oh Sakura, every day is beautiful to you!"_

"_What? Who is that?"_

"_Obviously you inner self. Duh!"_

"_Oh please, I must be imagining things."_

"_Your not hunny! I'm your conscience or lets say, hmm I don't know im just you conscience ok!"_

"Yeah whatever"

I soon heard my name being called. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" I looked, it was TenTen. "We're here." My eyes widened as I looked at the school ahead. It was huge. "OMG!" I yelled everyone on the bus turned. "Sorry!" I yelled again. The bus soon pulled to a stop. "Ready?" TenTen asked all of us. "Ready!" we all yelled in response.


	2. First Day 22

We soon walked off the bus staring up at the giant school in front of us. "Wow this place is huge!" Hinata and I said together. I soon looked around. 6th graders fluttered around the front of the school, soon turning into clicks. I turned and saw all my friends went in different directions. I was scared real scared, I couldn't even move a muscle I stared blankly at my iPod and felt the sweet rock join my ears.

"_Wow, this place is like huge." My inner self said._

"_Umm why are you in my head again" I said in my head._

"_Umm because your conscience obviously pops up in your head, why else" My inner self replied with a stank attitude._

"_Whatever."_

"Sakura!!!" Ino yelled_._ I looked and noticed I was in a medium sized room that had 5 big windows on one side of the room. I soon turned to the right, where I saw a short boy with orange hair sitting. I soon looked straight, and saw the teacher. His name was written on the board. "Hmm, kakaishi sensei." I whispered to myself. "Hello class, my name is kakaishi and I'll be your homeroom teacher and your science as well. Ok, class I'm going to start taking attendance." I soon started looking at all the kids he would call in the class. "Fuu" I turned it was the same short boy with orange hair." Naruto" My mouth dropped. Naruto was my biggest crush from 3rd grade ever since then I hated him for what he did to me. "Lisa" I looked again this girl kinda looked similar to Fuu, I guess they were cousins. Kakaishi Sensei kept calling out kids names. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned. "Naruto!" I yelled. "Hi Sakura." He puckered his lips. "Remember those days Sakura?" I took one big look at him and slapped him as hard as I could. "owww!" He yelled in pain. I soon turned again to find Kakaishi right in front of me. " Wow." Kakaishi said calm. "That must've hurt." I stared. I couldn't believe he let me off the hook. I soon noticed the class was staring at me then they all started laughing. "ok class, I'm going to give you your locker combination, and we'll all go out and try it out ok." Kakaishi said Briefly. "Ok first up, Sakura Haruno." I got up and walked toward his desk. "ok your locker number is 832, and your combination is 5-35-15. Now go try it out." I did exactly what he said. First try, not even close, second try Terrible, third try, I gave up." Ino, Please help me." I told her as she walked out homeroom." Wait, Let me do mine first, man." I took a glance at her. "ok Fine I'll help." She soon ran over here." What's the combination?" She asked me. I soon told her and the locker opened like magic. " Thank you Ino." She took a quick glance and walked away.

The school day went by pretty fast. It soon was the end of the day and now I was ready to go home. Ino, Hinata, and Ten ten ran up to me. "I Love this school!" They all exclaimed "ok!" I yelled back. We all got on the bus." Oh, Sakura that girl over there said she doesn't like you because you took her boyfriend. " What damn boyfriend I don't even go out with nobody!" I soon felt annoyed.

" _Girls are already starting." I said in my head_

" _You got that right." My inner self agreed._

I soon took a quick glance at her. She was very tall and had a yellow kind of skin complexion. Her nose was long and her eyes were really in. Her hair was in a bun. She wasn't all that she actually looked a bit ugly. I rolled my eyes at her, and sat right back down on the bus seat.


	3. A Few Days After

"**What are you looking at?" I said mad and angry at the fact that my rival kept staring. She glared at me from behind. The line moved up a bit and she was gone. TenTen looked at me. "You seem to be mad." She said "No I'm just in the mood." We laughed, like the usual we both made fun of everything that walked by. "Ew he looks like a kangaroo!" "Oh my god TenTen you're so mean." I said it as if I never did that. We walked in the lunch room to receive stares and dirty looks; of course we gave them back. We sat at the far corner near the wall. The lunch room was way smaller than the one in elementary. It had big windows and double-doors at one corner of the room. Me and TenTen saw someone and started laughing real hard. "Wow, nice clothes." I smacked her arm real hard. "Shut up Meany!" We laughed louder and louder she kept cracking on everybody. "Hey people!" Hinata and Ino exclaimed. I Looked. "Ew! People like you aren't allowed here." Hinata looked at me with an evil glance. "You know I was kidding hunny." I apologized. I turned over, to girls with long hair were behind me. "Yo Abriel, come here." A boy a little taller than me said. I turned back around, and heard them say stuff. "Look at that girl with the gray shirt." I looked around hoping it wasn't me. "Oh, you got the gray shirt Sakura." I looked down. "No!" The whole lunch room just stopped. I sunk in my seat; I couldn't stand the looks everyone was giving me. "Ah damn, it always has to be me!" I looked over again this boy with an egg shaped head turned and said hi. I turned back around, all my friends gave me the oh he's so cute go out with him look. Oh and the worst part TenTen is always the one that makes me go out with boys, or at least begs me until I say yes. I roll my eyes. "No, guys it's too early for that." They all gave me puppy faces. "No guys what if he's not even talking bout me!" I yelled. "They made better puppy faces. " Uh, fine ok but only if he talks to me first." They all smiled and I slunk in my chair once again, hoping to get away with all of this madness. "Ok guys, you are all the new 6****th**** graders welcome to our school. These teachers will dismiss you by table and we will go outside!" I turned over and saw a tall man with really red cheeks in the middle of the room. He looked like he got Botox on his face. A teacher soon tapped our table and we were out. We walked out into the fresh fall air. I looked around. It was big. There was a gigantic field on the left, and two basket ball courts on the right. Oh and a tennis court, where I can see the soccer players playing soccer. We walked to the field. "Damn, this place is like seriously huge." I said shocked. "And packed with pretty cute boys." I looked over at TenTen. "Slut!" I yelled and ran. She came running holding her shirt. She hit me on the back of my head. I grabbed her hair and pulled her down. She pinched me. "Ow!" I yelled in pain. We laughed. "Hinata and Ino looked at each other. " Awkward!" They both yelled at the same time.**

**Science was a bore, I swear. "Ok so Hinata, may you read the first paragraph?" Mr. Lynch asked. Hinata rolled her eyes and took her textbook to read. "The atmosphere is a mixture of gases that surrounds Earth. Done now can I stay quiet and listen." She murmured. "Absolutely not." She rolls her eyes and reads some more. I looked around a girl with big lips named Odrinne. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, I didn't care I had no time for her anyway. Another girl with braids looked at me. She had a baby doll face but, I say she would look better without braids.**

"_**Man, I wonder when you're going out with that cutie." My inner self said.**_

"_**And I wonder when you'll stop talking!" I yelled.**_

"_**Okay, Fine I'll get you when you come home from school."**_

**I looked around waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to my next and final class, Math. Ri-nn-ggg! I took my stuff and left not looking back. I waited for Hinata outside of the door. "Hurry! I wanna be out." She soon hurried along as we got to the 6****th**** grade hallway. The boy from the lunch room stopped me. "Are you in the 6****th**** grade?" I looked at him. "Uhh, Yeah." I kept walking to math re-living the moment in my head. "Sakura why are you smiling super hard?" Hinata asked. "Oh nothing, let's just say that boy today talked to me!" I exclaimed as we walked into the math room. "Oh, missy I thought you didn't like him?" She asked very sarcastic. "I never said that, but you can't say I said I liked him either cuz I didn't say that also." I said sounding real smart. She looked at me with those curious pearl eyes. "Okay, whatever." When she looked at me I felt a big chill, maybe I did like him I don't know.**

"_**You obviously do like him." My inner self said.**_

"_**Didn't you just say in science, you won't bother me until we get home?" I yelled**_

"_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." **_

**I soon turned back into my normal thoughts. I did my do now and stared into space. Having a new boyfriend kinda scared me. I never had a real relationship with anybody and suddenly I knew this was going to be the year. But I couldn't think this stuff to fast; I mean how am I supposed to know he even wants to go out with me. I didn't know. The class went by faster than I thought. I walked out of class, and to my locker. A boy with black hair approached me. "Yo, what's your name?" He asked. "I can't tell you until you tell me." I said very proud. He looked into my eyes. "Sai, now tell me yours." He said smooth. I turned grabbing my book bag and my notebooks. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I turned back around he was literally staring at me. "So was there anything else you needed?" I said shyly. "No." He walked off to his friends and repeated everything we both just said. I looked over and walked to TenTen. "Guess what just happened!" I exclaimed. She moved her hands motioning me to go on. " Remember that boy today, well he talked to me earlier, he was like if I was in 6****th**** grade and I looked at him and said yeah and he walked away, but boy was he cute I'm sorry. Oh and that boy over there asked me what my name was and I was like u gotta tell me first and he told me his name so I was like oh Sakura Haruno or whatever and he kept on staring at me like it was weird, and that's when he told all his friends and what not." TenTen looked at me with blank eyes. "Oh crap your bagging!" I looked at her. "No it's nothing like that they're coming up to me. I swear." "Uhuh." She finally said. She gave me the, your lying look. "Let's just go home." I said. We soon walked down the stairs collecting Hinata and Ino. "Let's go." I said. We all got on the bus. We were gone.**


End file.
